Sing me a love song
by amberleaf4100
Summary: Sakura is broken hearted when she finds out her boyfriend Syaraon Li, is cheating on her. She cries all night in her room. The next day, she arrives at school with a new fiery determination to show Li what she's made of. In the hallway she sees a sign-up sheet for a singer for a band that would play for the college graduation prom... Song-fic
1. Chapter 1

Sing me a Love Song

By amberleaf4100

**Summary: **Sakura is broken hearted when she finds out her boyfriend Syaraon Li, is cheating on her. She cries all night in her room. The next day, she arrives at school with a new fiery determination to show Li what she's made of. In the hallway she sees a sign-up sheet for a singer for a band that would play for the college graduation prom... Song-fic

**Disclaimer:**

**#1 **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. If I did, then I would probably also be able to be the president. Which is really not likely. Screw that, it's impossible.

**#2 **I do not own Kelly Clarkson's '_Behind these Hazel Eyes'._ I will adjust the song to '_Behind these Emerald Eyes' _so it fits Sakura.

**#3 **Screw you people. I don't own Kelly Clarkson's '_Stronger_' either. Ok? Or Christina Perri's 'Jar of hearts'

**A/N Ehehehe… Sorry I haven't been on here for so long!**** ... ****please don't kill me…**

**Oh and, just so you don't all came and kill me, '****Anata no kangei' means 'you're welcome' in Japanese.**

A girl with emerald green eyes and auburn hair raced through the streets with her head lowered. Tears were streaming from her eyes. What made this girl cry? Not What. Who. Syaraon Li. She ran into the house and slammed the door shut, making her brother, Touya, look up from reading his book. "Hello Kai-" Touya was cut off by another door being slammed shut. Most likely, Sakura's bedroom door.

**§ Sakura's POV §**

My heart was slowly and painfully breaking to pieces as I lay awake, sobbing silently into my pillow. There was nothing I could do about it. NOTHING. I hate Syaraon Li. I wonder what I even saw in him anyway. He probably just used me as a prize for popularity. "I HATE HIM!" I screeched and sat up, a dam of tears breaking through once more. Outside, I could hear some birds fluttering away after I screeched. But I don't care. I'll show him that girls aren't just play toys. After all, everything has a price. Even… Love. I lie back down and let the ice spread across my heart. I will never have mercy on Syaraon Li again.

**The Next Day…**

I walked cheerfully all the way to school with a smile on my face. Humming quietly, I grabbed my books for my first class and walked in with a smile. Everyone looked at me in shock. They probably thought I was going to come in all depressed so they could tease me. Pssh. I'm not surprised that they know about my break up with Syaraon. After all, Kumiko, who was Syaraon's new 'girlfriend' I admit she is very pretty but she is evil. Period. She is pure evil. Anyway, Kumiko's sister, Kuo is the Gossip Queen. Of course everyone knows now. As I sat down at my desk, Tomoyo smiled at me and whispered. "Good Job." I smiled "Arigato Tomoyo-chan." "Anata no kangei" I opened my book up and started reading the questions. Everyone just stared. Then went back to their chatting. Someone stepped into the room, and the chatting stopped. Only one person I know could stop everyone from chatting. Syaraon Li. I looked up, and gave him a relaxed smile. His shocked face was enough payback. But I continued, "Ohayo Syaraon-kun." I said then looked back at my book. Totally relaxed. That was too much, the class burst out laughing. Not at me, at Syaraon. This was already going to be a great day.

During class, 'Syaraon' threw a note at me. It read; **(A/N Bold=Syaraon **_Italic_=Sakura**) **

**Meet me at break. We need to talk.**

I snorted. He wanted to talk? Fat chance.

_Sorry Syaraon, I'm busy._

***temporary switch to Syaraon POV***

What is up with her? She should be crying not relaxed… I was just about to throw another note when the bell rang. She stood up and went to Tomoyo's desk. I stared at her. Confused. She literally skipped out of the classroom. Like there was no care in the world. Ya right.

***Switch back to Sakura's POV***

My smile faded and my step wavered as soon as I was out of the room, out of his sight… I walked alone in the hallway, nobody accompanied me. Just me, myself, and… "ACCCKKKKK!" I cried as I slipped on something. "Ouch." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "FUDGE U STUPID PIECE OF PAPER! I… This is interesting." I half shouted, half mumbled as I picked up the paper that caused me misery. **(A/N Though not really…) **I scanned the paper. And flipped out my phone, and speed dialed the phone number on the piece of paper.  
**  
Bold=? **_Italic= Sakura_

***Start phone call***

Hello?

_Hi. I'd like to sign up for the band singer.  
_**  
Sure! What's your name?**

_Sakura Kinomoto._

**Ok! Just come to the outdoor basketball court at half past 6.  
**_  
Great! Thanks._

**No prob! See ya there.**

***Phone call ends***_  
_

I flipped shut my phone and closed my eyes. Syaraon Li. You are gonna pay…  
**  
*Time skip to half-past six***

I showed up at the outdoor basketball court, which was filled with people. I went up to the person behind the table and told her my name. She gave me slip of paper, and told me what to do. Now that I think about it… What if I don't win? What will I do then? What if…

"Sakura Kinomoto!" Someone shouted "Coming!" I shouted back. And headed up to the person.

"You're up next," He explained, "And you need to sing a song, any song. That expresses how you feel. " The dude said nonchalantly, like he'd been doing it all day. "Got it." Some random clapping interrupted me. And the dude pushed me onto the court.

"Umm… My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm gonna sing 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri."  
**No, I can't take one more step towards you**

**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

**You lost the love I loved the most**

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

**But I have grown too strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

I was vaguely aware of the number of people stopping to listen to me.

**And I've learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

But that didn't matter now.

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

I was letting out what I had been feeling.

**Dear, It took so long just to feel alright**

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

No longer a shell of what I was,

**'Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now you're back**

**You don't get to get me back**

From the time Syaraon cheated on me…

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart **

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

Till now.

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart **

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

Syaraon Li…

**Who do you think you are?**

You are going to pay!

**Who do you think you are?**

For all… That you've done.

**Who do you think you…are?**

The clapping was so loud, people inside the school would've thought a thunderstorm was coming. I smiled, for the first time, a true smile. Then, I went off.

And I remember something about my results coming on Friday. **(FYI its Wed.)** I got home and the smell of ramen drifted towards me. "Otou-san? Your home!" I haven't seen him in so long! It's just been me and Touya for weeks! And occasionally, Yukito. Then, it hit me. "But weren't you gonna come home on Sunday?" He smiled. Then turned back to heating the ramen. "Your brother said you were in a… umm… Bit of trouble so… But it's fine Sakura! Rea-" I stormed upstairs and flung open my brother's room. "ONII-CHAN!" He fell out of his chair, and got a huge bump on his head. Good enough for me. But one more thing, I chucked a baseball bat at him and shut the door. "KAIJU WHERE DID BASEBALL BAT COME FROM?!" I reopened the door, and chucked a metal one, I heard 2 thunks, and went down downstairs.

***Friday***

I got a phone call after school, and you would not believe my ears! I WON! "Huh? W-What?! I have to write 2 songs of my own?! Hmm. I understand. Ok. Ja." I face palmed myself. What do I do now?

Only one thing to do, visit Tomoyo.

***At Tomoyo's place***

"TOMOYO?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I ONLY HAVE **2 **DAYS TO WRITE **2 ** SONGS AND FIND A DRESS!" She smiled reassuringly. "It'll be okay, just write about how you feel. You can go up to my room and write something, and I'll find a tune for it! And the dress…" She smirked, I gulped. "We're going shopping right now!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O..!"**  
Me: Erm, are you done Sakura?"  
**"Ok I'm done! Let's go Tomoyo!"

And I got dragged, out the door.

I admit, I like the white and pink strapless dress that Tomoyo got me. It was all a cherry blossom pink, and white butterflies went diagonally to the right, then to the left. It also had ruffles at the bottom. Some white flowers were also scattered on the dress. Tomoyo had the same exact dress, but light purple. She **insisted** we got the same one. I should be happy. For all I know, she could have made me wear something SUPER revealing. Now for the songs…

I woke up next morning slumped on a desk, with a blanket draped around me. "HOE I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I heard a chuckle behind me, "Sakura, today's Saturday!" I smiled sheepishly. "Hehe… I knew that… OH NO! I FORGOT TO TELL MY FATHER AND ONII-CHAN I WAS STAYING AT YOUR HOUSE! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Tomoyo sighed. "It's okay, I called them last night." I sighed in relief. "Great. Tomoyo, I'm done with these songs, can you…" "SURE!" She beamed "I was waiting for you to get up!" She went all starry eyed. I waved my the papers in front of Tomoyo's face. "Earth to Tomoyo?" She blinked. "Oh. Ok! Go downstairs to the kitchen, breakfast is ready." I bet you that, was the best blueberry pancake I've ever tasted.

***At prom***

'_'=microphone dude talking

I sneaked one peak from in the wings, eep! There were a LOT of people there. 'Now, let's welcome, the SILENT VIXENS!' I walked out on stage, accompanied by the other band players. Mumbles started through the crowd.

"Isn't she Syaraon Li's Ex-girlfriend?"

"She has guts coming here!"

"People just shut up and listen!"

That was Tomoyo, definitely.

I spoke into the mic. "Hello everyone. The first song we're gonna do is Behind these Emerald eyes.

**Seems like just yesterday**

**You were a part of me**

**I used to stand so tall**

**I used to be so strong**

**Your arms around me tight**

**Everything, it felt so right**

**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**

**Now I can't breathe**

**No, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hanging on**

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these emerald eyes**

I heard the door open, and someone gasp. Probably Syaraon. That just fired me up more.

**I told you everything**

**Opened up and let you in**

**You made me feel alright**

**For once in my life**

**Now all that's left of me**

**Is what I pretend to be**

**So together, but so broken up inside**

**'Cause I can't breathe**

**No, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these emerald eyes**

**Swallow me then spit me out**

**For hating you, I blame myself**

**Seeing you it kills me now**

**No, I don't cry on the outside**

**Anymore...**

**Anymore...**

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these emerald eyes**

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these emerald eyes.**

I heard clapping and the warmness of the spotlight, but I could still feel his cold, unfeeling eyes on me. I heard myself announce our next song, Stronger.

**You know the bed feels warmer**

**Sleeping here alone**

**You know I dream in color**

**And do the things I want**

**You think you got the best of me**

**Think you've had the last laugh**

**Bet you think that everything good is gone**

**Think you left me broken down**

**Think that I'd come running back**

**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**

**They told you I was moving on, over you**

**You didn't think that I'd come back**

**I'd come back swinging**

**You try to break me, but you see**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**

**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**

**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me**

**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**

**In the end...**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**When I'm alone.**

And I walked away, without a second glance.

**A/N ACK! I'm finally done. That should finally make up for not posting for so long. Right? This is supposed to be a oneshot, but if you want me to continue, tell me in the reviews! Oh and, see that lonely review button over there? Click it! Reviews make me happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sing me a Love Song

By amberleaf4100

Summary: Sakura is broken hearted when she finds out her boyfriend Syaraon Li, is cheating on her. She cries all night in her room. The next day, she arrives at school with a new fiery determination to show Li what she's made of. In the hallway she sees a sign-up sheet for a singer for a band that would play for the college graduation prom... Song-fic

**Disclaimer **No, I do not own Card Captor Sakura or 'No regrets' by Dappy SO GO GET A LIFE!

**A/N Hey guys! Long time no see :) You asked for it, actually, Adarita did, but, this is Sing me a love Song part 2, Syaraon's POV! I recommend that you listen to the song while reading the lyrics. It adds effect :D. There will be a VERY important message at the end. YOU MUST READ IT OR I WILL FIND YOU AND STAB YOU WITH CHOPSTICKS! No seriously, I have chopsticks right here.**

**Syaraon's POV**

I finally got Kumiko off my arm and out of the prom. I don't believe her, _her_, as in Sakura Kinomoto. She should have been sobbing, not having a good time. Last time I saw her, was when she walked off stage without a second glance. That's when I left. I don't get her. She's not like the other girls I've dated; all the other girls would've sulked for eternity, or come running back to me. She, SHE, actually fought back. 'That's what I loved about her.' I shook my head; no I'm over her, right? I sighed. "I need some rest." As I got into my car and turned on the radio, this is the song that came out;

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh na na na na na**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh hear me out**

**This is my King's Speech; I'm nowhere near the end**

**If I s-s-s-stutter, sorry I ain't heaven's sent**

**I messed my life up and yeah I've been down**

**I'm a changed man now, Chris Brown**

**You know I feel your pain 'cause I've done and been through it**

**I'm Kurt Cobain but I just couldn't do it**

**No point in turning back just to hit rewind**

**Back to the future, Ma... Marty McFly**

**Deep inside, there's a fire**

**'Cause I'm no longer looking at a reflection I admire**

**I paint the picture of a fighter, but there's someone's looking back at me and says I'm a liar**

**If I should die before I wake, the least that I could ever say**

**I made mistakes but held on to my faith**

**'Cause when I look in the mirror**

**I don't even recognize myself**

**Got the heart of a winner**

**But looking back at me is someone else**

**No regrets**

**No regrets**

**No point in crying over yesterday**

**No regrets**

**No regrets**

**'Cause we ain't even seen the best of days**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh na na na na na**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**This is my last chance; I'm on my final straw**

**I came so close to b-b-b-breaking like a spinal chord**

**I came from nothing, some kid in Camden**

**Now I'm flying in the birds, Richard Branson**

**I'm a prince; yes I will... get the crown (Shh)**

**Kate stays in my dungeon when her sister's around**

**So please forgive if I make mistakes**

**But I'll blow the bloody doors off, Michael Cain**

**If I should die before I wake, the least that I could ever say**

**I made mistakes but held on to my faith**

**'Cause when I look in the mirror**

**I don't even recognize myself**

**Got the heart of a winner**

**But looking back at me is someone else**

**No regrets**

**No regrets**

**No point in crying over yesterday**

**No regrets**

**No regrets**

**'Cause we ain't even seen the best of days**

**I'm free to be whatever I, 'cause I'm famous**

**Call me Gallagher 'cause I'm so shameless**

**The papers, saw the pages that are the cost of my failures**

**Victimized by the public, don't know if I could take it**

**So I sing**

**So when you feel like there's no more and nothing left but the life you've broken**

**No regrets, no turning back**

**Pick up yourself and tell them I'm just being me**

**'Cause when I look in the mirror**

**I don't even recognize myself**

**Got the heart of a winner**

**But looking back at me is someone else**

**No regrets**

**No regrets**

**No point in crying over yesterday**

**No regrets**

**No regrets...**

**No regrets!**

**'Cause when I look in the mirror**

**I don't even recognize myself**

**Got the heart of a winner**

**But looking back at me is someone else**

**No regrets**

**No regrets**

**No point in crying over yesterday**

**No regrets**

**No regrets**

**'Cause we ain't even seen the best of days**

**'Cause when I look in the mirror (in the mirror)**

**I don't even recognize myself (oh oh oh oh)**

**Got the heart of a winner (of a winner)**

**But looking back at me is someone else (no)**

**No regrets (no)**

**No regrets**

**No point in crying over yesterday (ehhh)**

**No regrets**

**No regrets**

**'Cause you ain't even seen the best of me**

Syaraon pulled into the parking lot and went up to his apartment. He quickly took a shower and then got ready for bed. He plopped down and sighed. An image of Sakura came into his mind. "CRAP!" He shouted, throwing a pillow at air. He sat up and grabbed his already ruffled hair, "Why can't I get her out of my mind?!" He paused, and looked down at his hands, "And why, am I feeling guilty?" He plopped back down. Maybe he should apologize tomorrow, "Ya, that would make me feel better." And he dozed off, dreaming about a certain emerald eyed beauty. **(A/N *cough* Sakura *cough*) **

**That's it folks! Ya, ya I know it's short. But I have a very important announcement and I've run out of ideas.** **But the next chapter is going to be epic. I promise. If not… I will give you all my lollipops!**

**I'm starting a contest, you get to have your idea about my story, well… actually in the story! You can PM me or just write a review and I'll somehow fit your idea in the story.**

**Idea examples:  
Characters  
Plot  
etc.**

**I'll also be posting this on every one of my other stories, so you can do those too :D  
Yay! Aren't you happy? *bounces around the room like there's no tomorrow***

Sakura: Sorry about her, she had too much sugar today.

**Amberleaf4100: *Stops bouncing* I did not! I only had like, 100 lollipops! *continues bouncing around the room***

**Syaraon:(sarcastically) Sure Amber, we all believe you.**

**Sakura: Ya anyway, Ja Ne!**

**Syaraon:Hey that's my line! **

**Sakura: Is not!**

**Syaraon: Is too!**

**Kero: Moving on from that…**

**Sakura and Syaraon: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**

**Kero:…. AGHH! TOMOYO SAVE ME!**

**Amberleaf4100: *finally gets over sugar rush* What's up with those 3? Anyway, Ja!**

**Sakura and Syaraon: ****THAT'S MY LINE!  
****HEY?! WHY DID YOU CROSS THAT OUT?!**

**Amberleaf4100: Cuz I'm the authoress and I felt like it.**

***Bickering continues…***


End file.
